Hell's heart opens up
by jillyvicy
Summary: Sebastian tells his master about his fiancé, Victoria. When the Bellard children bring their maid, and his fiancé, how long can Ciel keep them their? How long can he keep Sebastian happy? ocx Sebastian. Rated T because all of my stories are rated T...
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji... I wish I did!**

* * *

"Time to wake up, young master." Sebastian says, pulling the curtain back to reveal clouds and rain from the outside. I reluctantly open my eyes, looking to see a slight smile tugging at the edges of Sebastian's mouth. He starts the tea's steeping and dresses me as he informs, "Today, we will be serving Poached Salmon with Mint Salad and Uva Tea." I nod my head and take the tea in my gloved hand.

"What's on my schedule for today?" I ask, not really interested in what he will say next, but I know it's essential. I took a sip of tea. I hear a demonic chuckle and look up to see Sebastian smiling.

He looks happy as he answers my question with, "This morning, you have a history lesson with-"

"Why do you look so happy?" I interrupt. Sebastian smiles a little bit more and I can see true happiness in his eyes.

"My fiancé will be attending a meeting with her master. This meeting will take place after your history lesson." Sebastian notifies me. I stare wide-eyed and drop the tea cup that I had just taken a sip from.

"Since when did you have a fiancé?" I asked, uncouthly, because of the shock. Sebastian sighs as he sets down the teacup that he had caught.

"It happened very recently. Her name is Victoria." Sebastian answered, both my unspoken question and the one I had asked. I nodded and tried to imagine what she would look like. Strait black hair, most likely long. Crimson red eyes, probably wide with a hint of magenta in them. Pale, almost white, skin that covered a slender body. I shrugged off the image and prepared to meet her.

* * *

_(Victoria's P.o.V.)_

"Young masters, it's time to wake up." I say, carrying a tray that held breakfast's contents: an assortment of Scones and Green Tea. I set the tray down on the table by his King sized bed and opened the curtains. I look at Natalie and Vincent as they slowly wake up, soon going over to the massive walk-in closet that contained both of their clothes. I pick out dark-green shorts, a white button-up shirt, a green blazer, a dark-brown string-tie, khaki knee-high socks, and black shoes out for Vincent. I get a white satin dress, white knee-high socks, a white jacket, and black flats out for Natalie. I go out and dress the sleeping five year old, Natalie, first, waking her up. Once Vincent is finished with breakfast, I change his clothing.

"Victoria." Vincent says, catching my attention just before I'm about to leave with the dirty dishes. "We will pick out your outfit for today." he said. I nodded and went to wash the dirty china. When I return to the room, they have a violet knee-high dress laying on the bed. They set a maid's apron, white thigh-high socks, fingerless white lace gloves, a violet bow, and a pair of black high-heels next to it.

"Brush our hair first." the fatigue five year old says. I nod and walk over to her with a brush. I brush her mid-thigh, curly blonde hair into two high pigtails and place two white satin bows in front of each one. I make Vincent's blonde hair lay flat on his head, as it does naturally. I then change into my own outfit and brush my rat's nest of golden-brown hair into a bun. I pin the bow in front of it and lay my bangs over my left eye. My eye had been injured when I had just arrived, due to punishment. I grabbed Vincent's black cloak and placed it on him along with a hat. I then buttoned a black coat onto Natalie and myself, grabbing an umbrella in the hand that didn't hold Natalie. Then, we began our long journey to the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

We arrive at a gigantic mansion that has a beautiful garden. Out front, I see my fiancé, two other servants, a maid, and Ciel. The person who drove opened the door and help Vincent out. I stepped out next, a sleeping Natalie in my arms. They were so shocked when I told them about me and Sebastian. I saw the Earl looking at me, most likely not believing that me and Sebastian were the same species. I gave him a small smile, making him look down.

"Ciel!" Vincent greeted as though they were old friends, though they haven't really even met yet. I saw Sebastian tense up as Vincent sped up his pace, so I decided to step in.

"My lord. Don't you think that you should be slightly more guarded when approaching strangers?" I asked, knowing that I would be punished later for talking to him in such an uncouth way. To my surprise, he walked back to me.

"Don't want to share me, ay Vicky?" he asked in a teasing tone that made me smile. Natalie had been awake for a short while, and she now giggled. Her little arms hung onto my neck, not in a chocking way, but as a hug. I was basically hugging her already, and when I think about it, we all looked slightly related.

"I know we don't say this enough," Natalie started in a voice like sweet honey, "but we love you." My eye was probably widened and I was shocked beyond belief, but I let a tear slide down my cheek.

"I love you two, too." I said to the young children who could easily be mistaken for my siblings, if the person didn't know about the Unsworth Family. We walked up to the front door and got led inside by Lord Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian.

"You four, please head up to the study. I must grab tea and pastries." Sebastian said, walking in a different direction than us. We followed Ciel up the staircase and into what looked like the old study that Vincent forbid anyone to go into. There were games of chess set up on four tables, scattered around the room.

"Marvelous!" Vincent exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Shall we, Ciel?" he asked, sitting down on one of the chairs that were by a chess game. Ciel nodded and took a seat across from him. "Vicky. We should clean up our study and make it like this!"

"Of course, my lord." I said, sitting on a chair with Natalie on my lap. She played around with the stone pieces, knocking them over and having me catch them. That was her favorite game. She usually falls asleep halfway through the game though. Sebastian then walked through the door with a cart that carried Oolong Tea and Fairy Cakes.

"Today's snack is Fairy Cakes with Oolong Tea." he announced moments after I thought what they were, proving me correct. Sebastian set tea and cake in front of the two boys and then, in front of Natalie, knowing that human food isn't appealing to me.

"Will you have a bite?" Natalie asked me, looking at the foreign food. I hadn't served this before because they were afraid at first. I nodded and she shoved a bite in my mouth. I loved Fairy Cake when I was a human, so that bite made me smile.

"Delicious." I told her, making her stuff her face. Sebastian took the across from us.

"Would you like to show off?" he asked, gesturing to the chess board. I smiled and nodded, causing everyone to focus in on our game that could take hours. And it did. In the end, I won...

"Oh dear." I said, looking at a golden pocket watch. "It's gotten so late." I sighed and shook my head, knowing that we would end up sleeping here.

"Why don't you three stay the night?" Ciel asked, looking at out board which was nearly empty. I looked at Vincent, whose face was almost glowing with happiness. Natalie tugged on my short sleeve and looked at me with joyful eyes.

"Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" they asked in semi-unison repeatedly. I shrugged.

"If you two would like." I answered their questions. They were practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I giggled a little as they hugged me like I was their mother. I guess I was the closest thing they had to a mom...

"Right this way." Sebastian said, leading us down a hallway. We walked into the room to find a small light-pink nightgown for Natalie, a pair of light-blue pajamas for Vincent, and a light-violet nightgown for me. I changed us and got us ready for bed. I was about to leave when they pulled me down on the bed and asked me to sleep with them.

"As you wish, my lords." I whispered into the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2: Come again

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, though you can ask any character anything and I will answer the question the following week. **

* * *

When it was time to wake my masters up, I couldn't go get food. They were hugging onto me and I didn't want to wake them without food. I slithered out of their grasps without waking them and walked to the kitchen. I was about to pick up the tray, but a light hand caught my arm. I turned to see my beloved fiance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms slid around my waist.

"It seems that my masters don't enjoy the idea of sharing me." I said with a small laugh. Sebastian pulled back so that he could see me, but so that I was still in his arms.

"Well that's too bad." was all he said before kissing me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it felt too short when we had to pull away. A smile danced around my lips and Sebastian's lips curled up.

"I suppose that its time to serve breakfast." I said. I grabbed the tray of Prawn Curry, French Toast, Ginger, and Black Tea. I walked back into the room that they children were sleeping in. "Time to wake up, young masters." I said after setting the tray on a table. I open up the windows to reveal that today's weather will be the same as yesterdays. I walk out of the room and find Sebastian walking up the stairs. "Sebastian, where is the clothing?" I ask, not packing.

"The room next to yours." he replied before disappearing to wake his own master. I walk into a room that has boxes and clothes hanging everywhere. I look into one box and find a pink dress that would go to Natalie's shins, knee-high white socks, black high heels, a pink bow, and light pink satin gloves. I pick out a brown version of Vincent's outfit yesterday and nod in satisfaction.

"Victoria. Do you know how to make Fairy Cakes?" Natalie asks while I dress her and her brother. I nod and her eyes brighten. "Can you make them a lot when we get back home?" she asks.

"Of course, mistress. Anything you would like." I said, curtsying quickly before going downstairs with the dirty china. I walk into the kitchen to find someone already there. I try to wash the dishes, but he takes them from me.

"I can wash those, miss." he said as he ran them under hot water. I nodded and went back to the room the children were in. I brushed Vincent's hair into its normal style and put Natalie's into a low side ponytail.

"Ma'am. I brought you a dress, yes." the maid told me with a dress like hers in her arms. I smiled and slung it over my arm, grateful that I wouldn't have to look for her.

"Thank you." I said as she left. I shut the door and changed into the navy blue and white knee-high dress, white knee-high socks, white apron, black shoes, and the white lace hat thing. I pick up the tired five year old and follow Vincent down the staircase.

"I'm afraid to say that we must be going, mustn't we Victoria?" Vincent asked as we stood in front of Ciel and Sebastian. I nodded and felt like my heart was cracking. I haven't seen him in months and then I had him for a night. A night that my 'masters' held just out of my reach.

"Well, don't be afraid to come back anytime. Maybe we could even come visit you at your mansion sometime." Ciel said. Vincent's eyes grew twice their size as he looked at me hopefully.

"I think that my master would enjoy that." I said with a smile. _At least one of them wants to see a demon happy. _I thought as we were walking out of the mansion that my fiance stayed in.

"You two should kiss!" Natalie cheered. "You two are like a mommy and daddy, so you two should kiss each other!" she exclaimed. I looked at her and bushed a light shade of pink. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she cheered repeatedly. Vincent joined in at some point and Natalie jumped out of my arms.I gave her a slight smile and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck, the way I did in the kitchen this morning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the kiss. I was disappointed when we had to pull away, but happiness was taking over me.

"Victoria. Are you ready?" the carriage driver asked me. I sighed and shook my head, but walked away anyways. I was going to get hell for this at home, but honestly, I didn't care.

* * *

_(Ciel's P.o.V.)_

She stepped into the carriage after her masters, and I could sense Sebastian's worry and sadness grow as the man took her away. After a moment or two, he turned back towards me. I didn't like the look he had on his face. This is **Sebastian **that we're talking about. He looked depressed. A **demon **looked depressed. Well, actually two looked depressed, but I would have to live with him for a while.

"Sebastian. What is her contract with those two?" I ask. He looked as though I had just shocked him out of a daydream or deep thought. He took a deep breath to collect his compositor.

"Vincent is her actual master, but one of his wishes was to obey Natalie. Vincent asked Victoria to care for Natalie forever and turn her into a demon when she's 20. In return, she could have his soul when he turns 15." he replied.

"Turn her into a demon? Why would anyone want that for their baby sister? And how old was Victoria when she was changed into a demon?" I asked, noticing that she seemed young.

"Victoria was 18. She was only turned into a demon a year ago. Her name was Emily when she was a human. She had a brother who wished the same for her, so she knows what Natalie will be going through." Sebastian replied.

"Well, schedule another meeting... no. Arrange a party or something that we can use to keep them here for a while." I say, feeling sympathetic towards the demon in love.

"Yes, my lord." he replied, bowing lowly.


	3. Chapter 3: The devil

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji... but with that being said, you can still ask any character (oc or not) any question.**

* * *

_Victoria's P.o.V._

"Victoria, Victoria, Victoria." Vincent said in a way that a parent would to scold a child. "You chose to become **his **fiance? I thought you would choose someone better." he said, angering me.

"I apologize if he is not to your liking, but he is to mine. He is to be my husband, not yours." I said rather uncouthly. The young boy glared at me for a moment before Natalie clapped her hands.

"It's perfect!" she cheered. "Sebastian and Tori are in loooovvveee." she explained, stretching the word 'love' so that it lasted several seconds. "And, they are both masters of orphan children. We can finally have a mommy and daddy!" she cheered. Vincent nodded, but looked sad.

"Victoria. You will create a warm aura in the study, and then we will have a talk in there." Vincent ordered. I nodded my head, not daring to ask what the 'talk' would be about. I already knew.

"Of course, master." I said as I turned my attention to the window. I thought about Sebastian. Ciel seemed a good enough owner for him. He seemed to enjoy his master. I found it amusing.

"Tori. After your talk with Vincent, can you make fairy cakes?" Natalie asked, earning my undivided attention. I nodded and she continued. "They are yuuummmmmyyyy." she said, smiling.

"They were my favorite treat, when I was still human." I said, poking her button nose. Natalie giggled and I smiled at her. I would miss her playfulness. Vincent glared at me.

"Well, I'm going to take a short nap." Vincent declared as he yawned. "Natalie, I know that you are always tired, so you should consider sleeping as well." he said to the younger girl who yawned and nodded. They curled up together and fell asleep after a few minutes. I glanced at the sleeping children every few minutes, but I stared out of the window at most times. I thought about what it would be like, if what Natalie said was true. I knew it wouldn't be. No one **ever **got the fairy tale ending, so why would we? We wouldn't. Something would stop it.

"We're here." the coach driver informed me after the carriage stopped. I was snapped out of my thoughts by his words and I nodded, carefully picking up both of the children.

"Thank you." I said as I passed the man. I walked to the door and opened it, greeted by silence and darkness. We would have to get more maids and a few butlers. I didn't think of this before, but I knew it was a must. I was lucky that it was a rainy day, my masters weren't woken up. I quickly moved them to the master suit of the house. After they were tucked in, I moved to the study. I opened the door to see dust, spiderwebs, dirt, and the usual study objects. I quickly began dusting, sweeping, and cleaning every inch of the room. When I finish, I see a large wooden desk, thousands of books in multiple languages, globes of the world along with flat maps, and a giant rug on the middle of the wooden floor.

"Wow." Natalie exclaimed in a hushed voice from behind me. I turned to Natalie and smiled, glad to see she liked it. "Can you read this book?" she asked, pulling out Cendrillon(1).

"Yes. Would you like me to?" I asked Natalie. She nodded her head vigorously and handed me the book. I began reading and halfway through the book, Natalie fell asleep again, so I carried her back to the room where her brother was just getting up. He followed me to the study and sat in the oversized leather chair that was at the desk. I took a slightly smaller chair across from him and we began.

"You are to put Natalie as your main priority. Even if you and Mr. _Sebastian_ do get married, she is like your child, do you understand?" Vincent said. I looked down and nodded.

"Of course. I already knew that, but could you try not to hate him?" I asked, looking up at my angered master. Vincent glared at me and I looked down again. Vincent chuckled.

"I have to punish you for talking back to me." he said happily. I let out a sigh and nodded. Vincent walked over to me and slapped my face. "You're stupid. Why would you agree to being punished? I don't think I should leave Natalie to your care after all." he said with a kick to the ribs. I clutched my side as tears streamed out of my eyes.

"We made a contract. That was part of it." I reminded him, voice emotionless. He laughed for a while, kicking and hitting me. "I don't see what's funny." I said, voice still emotionless.

"Maybe I want to remove the contract." he said, slightly amused. I looked up at him in surprise and smiled. I wiped away some tears and bowed lowly. "Huh. What are you doing?" he asked.

"You wanted the contract to be removed, now it is." I said with a wide smile. I caressed the surprised child's face in my hand before vanishing. I had gone back to hell.

"Victoria? Why are you here?" Satan asked me. I turned to see the pale devil with wild black hair, red eyes, red horns, a red tail that was slithering my way, a red trident, and baggy red pants.

"My master removed the contract." I stated blandly. His tail wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer to the pissed off demon-lord with narrowed eyes. I stumbled forward and stopped right in front of him.

"Why did he do that?" the devil asked in a hiss. I looked in fear, wondering how much trouble I would be in with Satan.

"He had a problem with me and Sebastian being engaged." I said in a squeak. Satan collected his composure and shrugged. I stood strait and looked around to see an audience.

"Well, that's not your fault. I see no wrong done by you, so don't worry. Just find another master quickly. Or go to Sebastian's master's house or something." he said nonchalantly. His tail, which still had my wrist, pulled me behind him. "While your here, change out of those awful clothes dear sister." he added as he pulled me to 'Satan's Palace'.

"Okay." I said, trying to keep up with my dear dear brother. He pulled me down the hallway into my oversized room and shut the door, leaving me with the slutty outfits from hell. I chose the strapless maroon dress that went to my knees and was skin tight until the waist where it flared out, black fishnet leggings, black knee-high boots, and a mini black hat that sat crooked on my now red hair that went past my waist. I preferred red, but Vincent wanted a bland color for me, so I went with golden-brown.

"Are you going to stay in hell, get a new master, or go to live with Sebastian?" my brother asked as I walked into the hallway.

* * *

1. Cendrillon is Cinderella in French.


	4. Chapter 4: Living arrangements

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Sorry for the late chapter... the internet went down ;-; Ask any questions that you have to any of the characters or myself. Thank you for reading this story.**

* * *

I turned my around and looked at my brother for a moment. I let out a light laugh as my eyes returned to their normal purplish red. "I'll stay here for a while, but I definitely will go see Sebastian." I replied. The devil came over and pulled me closer to him with his tail.

"What did that brat do to you?" he asked me in a growl. I looked up at him with furrowed brows and started laughing. "Why is your eye covered? You hate covering your eyes? What did he do?" he asked through closed teeth.

"Nothing." I lied. One of the good things about being a demon is the quick healing, because he pushed my bangs back to reveal my eye that was perfectly normal again.

"He's lucky for that." my brother replied happier. "I'd get Sebastian on his arse(1) otherwise." We laughed a little, but my laugh was uneasy. I knew that he wasn't joking. And Sebastian would kill him.

"Now don't be so harsh." I scolded, pulling away from the devil. The man sighed and I rolled my eyes. "It's just because of habit, now. It would feel strange if my bangs weren't there." I explained.

"Now go see your fiance, Victoria." brother said. You see, in the year that we were both made into demons, the devil wanted to retire and give the thrown to my brother. Then, my brother became fond of Sebastian when I announced the engagement.

"Thank you." I said, making myself go to the Phantomhive estate. Luckily for me, they were getting out of a carriage. Sebastian saw me first and bowed, making Ciel look at me.

"Who is she?" Ciel asked the butler as I walked over and latched onto Sebastian who smiled. "Are you cheating on Victoria?!" he asked in a loud voice, yet not a yell.

"This is Victoria." Sebastian said, making Ciel's eye grow twice its normal size. "Meet the princess of hell, the devil's sister, and my fiance." Sebastian continued. Ciel stood in shock for a moment.

"Sorry about the sudden change of appearances." I said sheepishly. "When I'm in hell, I have to be like this for recognition. Otherwise, I'm ignored." I looked down at my skanky clothing and sighed. "Plus, my masters wanted that appearance. I am one of the few demons who can change how they look."

"Really?" Ciel asked, not amused but not bored. "Lets go inside. And where are your masters? Shouldn't you still be with them?" Ciel questioned as we walked inside.

"Well, Vincent broke off the contract." I explained. "So, as of a few minutes ago, I am a masterless demon. I went to tell my brother the news before stopping off here." I said.

"How did he break off the contract?" Ciel asked. "I'm not planning to anytime soon, but I thought that it was permanent." Ciel explained to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded.

"Well, he sort of just said that he didn't want a contract anymore." I said. "I sort of had a little bit of attitude towards him and he was probably joking, but either way, I had to grant his wish." I looked down and played with the hem of my dress.

"What caused you to snap?" Sebastian asked. I didn't look at him, not wanting him to know that it was our engagement. Who would? "Tell me. You don't snap at the little things."

"It was... um... private." I said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Just know that my brother almost sent you after him." Sebastian shook his head slightly and I knew that he wouldn't give this up. "Don't worry. Though he will probably come to get me." I said.

"Yes. You have to be in disguise." Sebastian agreed. He turned to Ciel and they looked at each other for a moment. "Do you think that Elizabeth could help us out?" Sebastian asked his master.

"I don't see why we can't ask. But what would we tell her?" he asked his butler who stood up. "I refuse to let her know about demons." Ciel stated firmly. Sebastian chuckled and grabbed a photo off of the desk.

"Can you look something like this?" he asked me. I nodded and studied the picture of a smiling girl with blonde hair that curled to her shoulder blades, wide emerald green eyes, and pale skin. "We can say that we found he at a crime scene and the victim was her mother and she is looking for a new family."

"How old should I look?" I asked, looking up at Sebastian from my place on the floor. "And that lie could work. I'll change a few details about me, like brown eyes, so that I don't look like an exact copy."

"Yes. You should be about 5 through 10." Sebastian said. I nodded and made my hair turn golden and made it curl to my lower torso, my eyes turned chocolaty brown, my skin stayed pale, and I shrunk to look about 7. I clutched my dress, since it was now to big for me.

"Um... Sebastian. Can I have a blanket or a jacket or something that could possibly fit me?" I asked in the sweet voice that came with the new size. Sebastian removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"I'll call Elizabeth and invite her over. But what about Vincent and Natalie?" Ciel asked, getting up and dialing a number into a phone. He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"They want her as a slave." Sebastian said nonchalantly. Ciel nodded and thought for a moment before he was snapped back into reality. "Elizabeth is Ciel's fiance who always shows up randomly." Sebastian whispered to me.

"Hello Elizabeth. I need you to come over." Ciel said into the phone. "Everything's fine. There's just a little girl that is now an orphan because of a crime and she looks like you. She's only 7. Okay. See you soon. Goodbye." He hung up and sat by us again. "Sebastian. Get your fiance a dress that would fit her."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing lowly. "Shall I make it look like what her story is?" This sentence was very confusing, but Ciel nodded none the less. Sebastian left and we sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened and why do you blame yourself? I mean for you and your brother being demons?" Ciel asked. I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that I blame myself for our death?" I asked. I never mentioned that I did. That was beyond private. Only a few people knew and... of course. "Sebastian." I muttered. I let out a sigh. "Well, I was at a wedding and there was a grim reaper after the bride, so I tried to save her and ended up getting stabbed. My family was there along with Claude, or the demon that changed me. My brother told him to change me and my twin brother and then eat his soul, so Claude did as he was told. If I wasn't so stupid, I would still be alive with my brothers." By now I was sniffling and Ciel was just shocked.

"And I hate that damned Claude for doing that to her. Along with that idiotic Will." Sebastian said, entering the room with clothes. I grabbed the clothes and went into room I stayed in before. I changed into the tan dress that went to my knees and had longish sleeves with blood, dirt, and rips on it. I put on the black riding boots and tangled my hair. I walked out and Sebastian and Ciel pulled me outside.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get dirty." Ciel said as they pulled me to the back of the garden where there was a big pile of dirt that I was tossed into. Sebastian looked at Ciel before nodding and pulling us back into the house just as the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5: Note Not a chapter

**This is just a note. Sorry for not writing a chapter. I just feel really tired and can't think of ideas for it. I also wanted to say that I won't be updating certain stories on certain days. Just whenever I guess. Okay, I really need help with ideas for this story. Please leave some in the review. Whatever you would like. **


	6. Chapter 6: Author's note (again)

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
